


Tender, Loving

by orphan_account



Series: Communication Issues IN SPACEEE [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started with kisses.Keith, in all honesty, didn't know what they were at first. He only saw random flutters through his mostly closed eyes. All he could feel were gentle touches on his mouth and a stirring in his chest.(OR, Keith sees flashes of the future while in the quantum abyss that repeatedly involve a certain paladin.)





	1. Tender, Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was supposed to be like 5K but I am trash
> 
> (Rated Mature for cursing and implied sexual stuff. If you want to skip all that jazz, stop at "The first thing he felt was hot . . ." And then pick up at "Worst of all, there was a gaping hole in Keith's chest . . ." Stay safe guys xx)
> 
> Tumblr: goldenlanternss

It started with kisses.

Keith, in all honesty, didn't know what they were at first. He only saw random flutters through his mostly closed eyes. All he could feel were gentle touches on his mouth and a stirring in his chest.

The first time it happened, after about two weeks of living on the whale planet, he came out of the flash floundering, staring at Krolia for some sort of answer. When he saw her memories, he was always watching to the side, a witness as Krolia lived the moment again.

The look on her face told him she saw, but she merely stood and said she would go work on finding something for dinner. At least she wasn't force herself on him, that much he could appreciate. She was kind of aloof in that way, backing off when things got emotional.

Keith sat down slowly by their cave, frowning as he thought of the memory. Was that was kissing was like? If it was then Keith had imagined it all wrong.

He had never kissed anyone on the mouth in the eighteen years of his life. Admittedly, he had wanted to, once or twice, getting flashbacks of tall handsome boys back at the Garrison, but he never acted. It was just one more thing for the teachers and other cadets to hold against him. Not that he was scared, he really wasn't, he just didn't want to deal with it. Plus, most boys were straight as boards back there so Keith wouldn't have accomplished much.

Even though he had never kissed anyone, he wasn't blind and most of his past teachers weren't the best at stopping the others. But all of the kisses he had--involuntarily--witnessed were different from the flash he had. It was more face smashing and tongue. It was more . . . Gross.

Keith sighed, laying his head back on the grassy rocks and closing his eyes. The lips were warm on his, nose against his cheek. A gentle breath on his mouth and soft pressure. Sweet, hesitant. Tender, loving . . .

His eyebrows went together as he glared at the sky and felt his face start to burn. Why the fuck was he getting hot all over? And what the fuck was wrong with his heart all of the sudden?

Out of no where, his little wolf materialized on his chest, pressing its paws directly into Keith's jumpy heartbeat. He was only about twenty five pounds but his ribs already hurt from thinking of the memory flash.

Cosmo looked at him expectantly.

Keith brought a hand up to run his hands in the bright blue fur behind his head, "I don't suppose you happen to know who I was just kissing, do you?" He inquired softly.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Right. You want dinner. It's Krolia's turn today, she'll be back soon."

The wolf sniffed the air and then curled up on his chest and went to sleep.

"Sure, make yourself at home." Keith quipped, but continued petting him.

He didn't need to worry about the flash, it was probably a one time thing. He couldn't think of anyone who would kiss him like that anyway, so he decided to forget about it.

Until two days later, when the white light hit him and Krolia and he felt it again, for just two seconds. Just long enough to feel the hand on his cheek and a chocolate tasting tongue touch his. Every single instinct in him flew out the window.

"You miss him." Krolia noted, watching him carefully as he tried to catch his breath.

His eyes were wide as plates, she knew he liked boys, she knew who it was, shit shit shit--"I don't miss anyone. That's not a memory, that hasn't happened." He choked out.

She merely made an 'oh' face and went back to sharpening the tip of the stick in her hand.

Keith wanted to demand answers, to demand the identity of the person . . . The person who was so gentle with him but made him feel like he was free falling. Had anyone ever drawn that feeling from him? Was it even possible?

"I'm going to find Cosmo." Keith told her before stalking away with his hand over his chest.

He knew it was possible because he was feeling it right now.

Keith walked aimlessly until dinner, coming back to the growing wolf already sitting by the fire. Krolia again, said nothing.

Keith dreamed of soft hands and and gentle kisses.

  
***

  
The memory flashes were nice at first, because it got the tough stuff out of the way. It was easier for both him and Krolia to watch than to talk. They were alike in that way, simply witnessing their lives replay instead of gritting out the words.

But excuse Keith if he didn't want his mom sharing glimpses of him making out with someone.

Luckily those kind of flashes had stopped for the past few days, only showing him glimpses of his shack in the desert or random bits of Shiro. But today was different.

Keith was out hunting with his wolf close behind, moving through the forest without a sound. He saw the white light pierce through the trees, closer and faster, so Keith leaned on a tree for balance and wondered if he would be kissed again.

_He opened his eyes to someone swinging a punch at his head, hard and wild. The Keith hardened by a year of war would've ducked. The Keith from the past did not._

_His whole nose erupted with pain, sending him stumbling back into the people--cadets--surrounding the two boys. The puncher growled at him, glaring through messy dark hair, "Go back to your daddy Kogane. Oh wait, he's_ dead _."_

How old was he then? Fourteen, maybe. Keith had never felt so startlingly small in his entire life, compared to his competitor who looked a few years older. But he remembered this, he remembered that comment and the one before it and the day after as Shiro hugged him and scolded him. What he didn't remember was how the fight ended.

_A scream ripped his throat and Keith charged, arms out to tackle him to the white Garrison floor. Then hard, on his collar, he was yanked back._

_Keith yelled and pulled but the hand dragged him away from the circle of cadets._

_"Excuse me. I just need to borrow the dumbass for a moment." The boy holding him announced with fake cheer, making Keith choke as he was yanked all the way down the hallway and out of the onlookers sight as Keith continued to struggle._

_The cadet shook his collar angrily when Keith kicked his shin, "Jesus, will you stop that?"_

_Keith fought out of his hold, took a few steps back and snapped at the floor, "Why did you do that."_

_"Because if you get caught in one more fight, you're done."_

_That was probably true, Keith had lived most of his time in the Garrison with that threat over his head._

_"And you just started fighter class Keith, do you really want to prove Iverson right?"_

_Keith in the memory merely glared at his shoes but the Keith reliving it realized how familiar that voice was . . ._ If his younger self would just look up . . .

_"Iverson's a bitch." Keith grumbled, fists by his sides, eyeing the bruise forming on his knuckles._

_"He really is. So spite him by being the model student, okay?"_

_"B-But, you. You heard him call me a fa--"_

_"Keith, look me in the eye alright?"_

_Slowly, up his head went, focusing on the cadet. It was blurry, as if Keith couldn't fully remember his face, but he would know that tan skin and sharp chin anywhere. He wasn't nearly as tall and his voice was almost laughably higher, but it was most definitely Lance McClain._

_"You don't deserve to be called anything like that, ever. But if you get in fights, who wins? They do. You have to learn to walk away. They'll get caught eventually and their punishment will be worse since you were the bigger man and didn't retaliate." Lance's eyes were wide with promises and Keith wondered how he ever forgot this, "I'm not scared of telling on bullies, but I can't defend you if you fight back your way."_

_Silence._

_"So do we have a deal?" The Cuban boy held out his hand._

_Keith stared at it or a moment before shaking hands with the other cadet, "Yeah, I guess so."_

_Lance positively_ beamed _, "Cool. I have some pain killers back in my room, if you want them . . ." A slight grimace, "Cause your nose looks nasty."_

_"I'm . . . Okay." Keith had responded stiffly, scuffing one of his shoes back and forth._

_"Well alright then, see you in class okay?"_

_Keith simply nodded as the boy disappeared down the hall with a cheerful wave_ , then open his eyes to stare up at the forest canopy of the space whale.

Keith held his hands against his own heaving chest, mind absolutely reeling from what he had just witnessed. He had never truly remembered much about Lance at the Garrison, not that far back anyway. Just some rude comments in a couple of classes, when they were both a few years older.

When Shiro had vanished and Keith had to take over as leader with Lance as his right hand, their rivalry had slowly but surely dissipated into nothing but friendly competition. They had formed something of a duo built on mutual trust, it wasn't just the 'I trust you to have my back if I'm about to die' trust, it was deeper than that.

Keith trusted him to not back down when he was making an impulsive decision, not to hesitate to tell Keith that his plan was reckless and stupid. Lance didn't, he wasn't afraid to get in Keith's face and tell him to think of the others. And it was good like that, because Lance was protective and caring enough to match Keith's stubbornness.

Keith didn't have to worry about judgement or smart comments when he needed someone to really lean on. Because he was so glad that they were finally getting along, he didn't dare bring up the Garrison or the so called rivalry. He was terrified of Lance snapping and completely shutting him down, because he could do that, he wasn't above it, and just because they were kind of friends didn't mean Keith should go prodding at old wounds.

He had tried asking Hunk once, ages ago when they had some free time flying out to the welbum but the Yellow paladin nervously said it wasn't really his place to say anything. So Keith backed off, left to wonder what had gone down that made Lance so annoyed with him.

Was what he just saw the first time they talked? It couldn't have been, Lance acted like he knew him. Maybe it was just as far back as Keith's memory could find.

Sighing, Keith pulled himself to his feet slowly, back aching from a rock he hit when he lost his balance. Cosmo was gone and game probably was as well, scared off by Keith dropping out in the woods.

He did manage to find a couple of squirrels from previously set up traps, carrying them both back to camp as Krolia met him near the cave with some fruits.

"Not much luck?" She asked him.

Keith shook his head, too confused and tired to be embarrassed about his small catch, just gathering a few sticks for a fire.

"Hey Keith?"

He hummed absently.

"Do you want to talk about the flashes?"

The boy looked up, meeting her calm eyes, filled with kindness.

A moment passed before she continued hesitantly, "I know I'm not your friend Shiro, but I'm good at listening." Krolia gave him a small smile, "It's a side effect of me being bad at talking."

Keith smiled too, then looked down, picking at the soft dirt, "I'm not very good at talking either."

"We don't have to. I just thought it'd take the weight off you." His mother confessed gently, going back to slicing up a fruit similar to watermelon.

He stayed silent as he sparked the fire to life, tending it for a moment before admitting, "I'm gay."

She sliced slower and glanced up, making it clear she was listening as she replied, "You like boys."

"Yeah." Keith said, poking the fire with a near by stick.

"Does that matter back on earth?"

"Well. Yes and no . . . Most people don't think it's a big deal but there are others who don't like it and aren't afraid to say so."

"Oh. I never knew that. The galra don't really care about such things, as long as your actions are honorable."

Keith nodded, resting his chin on his knee.

"So does it embarrass you?"

"What?"

"Liking boys."

"No, not really. Shiro helped me a lot when I was younger."

Krolia hummed, "Then why do you run?"

Keith sat up straight for a second, eyes going wide, "I don't run." He stated.

The galra winced, "I didn't say that quite right. I mean, why do those kisses make you uncomfortable?"

"They don't--B-Because--You're my mom, that's why!"

"Oh." She looked away, "Sorry."

"No, I mean--," Keith growled at himself, "It's because it's weird that you know who it is and I don't have any idea. And I want to know, but if I find out now, there's a chance I'll just royally fuck it up before it even starts, okay?"

Her eyes went sad as he added, "So it's not you that I don't want to talk about it with, I just don't want to talk about it at all. B-Because I don't want to lose . . . I can't be without . . . Just . . . Can we please drop this subject now?" He knew he was the one that brought this up, he thought he could handle it but he just.

Krolia's hand was on his shoulder, squeezing only a tiny amount, "Of course we can. Let's get dinner ready, sound good?"

He nodded weakly and went back to tending the fire, relieved when Cosmo appeared at his side.

"Hey buddy. You always seem to know when a meal is coming huh?" Cosmo snuggled to his hip and Keith wasn't even mad he was being used, running his fingers through the wolf's hair, "Sweet dreams, little shit."

  
***

  
Keith dreamed of bloody fists and angry words. Of calm, sensible reassurances from Shiro. And most importantly, of a skinny Cuban boy who showed no fear.

  
***

  
Mornings were pleasant on the space creature, with the glow of the suns lighting the sky medium blue. It was best to hunt in the morning, since that was when the animals living with them were most active. Krolia was a early riser, getting fresh water before Keith even woke most of the time. Slowly, quietly, Keith would become aware of his surroundings, wait for Krolia to return before pulling himself up to wash up.

The bathing thing wasn't really a problem since there was a slow, clear creek only a few dobashes walking distance.

His mom came a few moments after he woke, her hair still slightly damp with a wet Cosmo by her side, "Your companion animal doesn't understand personal boundaries very well." Krolia told him, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Keith sniffed, "You're telling me." He grumbled, then brought up his hands as the small wolf began to shake, "Ugh! Cosmo! That's disgusting." It wasn't disgusting, not really, the water had magical properties that made anything smell like fresh flowers. But Keith wasn't giving that dog the satisfaction.

Krolia laughed, happily but short, kneeling to pet him and picking up her makeshift fur bag, "I'll be making tea for when you finishing bathing."

Keith sighed contently at the thought, "Alright." Standing, he headed to the part of the creek they had mostly dammed up, stripping the hard parts of his Blade armor. He left the suit on though, since it was breathable and there was no point in taking it off if he had to wash it too.

The water was cool but not unpleasantly cold, sparkling in the light of the risen stars. It was calming and welcomed after such a hard hunting the day before(Keith had almost had his arm ripped off by some weird bear-bull hybrid, it was an experience to say the least).

Keith sighed again then tensed as he saw the familiar light of a glimpse speeding towards him. _Can I just have a normal flash this time?_  He demanded to the sky before the light over took him.

_He was now sitting in the sand, waves washing against his calves and ankles as the sun set on the warm pink horizon. He could faintly hear music somewhere behind him, soft and acoustic, mixed with the sound of distant excited conversation._

Earth _. Keith thought,_ This is earth. But I've never been to the beach before . . .

_"Hey space ranger." A friendly voice spoke up from above him._

_The dark head of hair perked up, feeling a smile take over his face, "Hey Lance."_

_The Cuban boy sat next to him, mirroring his position with both legs stretched out in front of him, heels setting into the squishy sand. Lance looked just the same as always, ruffled hair and flawless skin, but there were freckles over his nose and a tender grin on his face. The pink light made him look brighter than any star Keith had ever seen._

_"You should've worn more sunscreen." Lance told him._

_Keith sputtered, face turning to fire, "What--I--"_

_But the boy laughed, "You're tan lines are going to be ridiculous."_

_He just stared at him in absolute agony. Why did Lance get to sit in the sun and look like . . . Well,_ that _while Keith turned into a tomato??_

_Lance stopped laughing but his eyes were still crinkled at the edges, hand resting gently on his stomach, "But I guess if you can pull off the mullet, you can pull off anything."_

Had Lance just complimented his hair? What kind of paradox universe was his future self living? _Keith knew he was red, redder than any sunburn could cover up but he couldn't stop staring at the Blue paladin, as he looked back out over the ocean in silence._

_"It's like it's for me." Lance whispered, soft eyes on the skyline._

_"What?" Keith hadn't looked away since he sat down._

_"This." He held up a hand to the sky, "My first night back in two years and I get to witness a masterpiece."_

_Keith glanced to the sky, taking in the pinks and purples and oranges and the stars just edging into view. Voltron's sky, Earth's sky. Lance's sky, painted like it took two years. Painted like it had waited for just one Cuban boy to return before turning into a glorious fire._

_"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Lance confessed, eyes on the universe's gift to him, voice hushed with the sound of tossing salt water waves._

_Keith's eyes traced the curl of his eyelashes, the point of his nose, the soft upturn of his lips and said, tender, loving, "I've seen things even more beautiful."_

Keith woke up, standing in the creek with his heart racing and a smile on his face.

  
***

  
Weeks passed.

Keith dreamed about the boy who gave him gentle kisses and Keith dreamed about Lance until they became one and the same.

  
***

  
"You never have really told me about your team." Krolia said one morning, about six months into their journey.

Keith gave her a suspicious look over his all natural tea, "Does it matter?"

She furrowed her brow, "Keith, of course it matters, they're your team. You care about them, right?"

"Well yeah." He admitted, slightly uncomfortable.

"If they are important to you, they are important to me."

Keith felt some of the tension go out if his shoulders. She was only trying to learn more about his life, he couldn't blame her for it really, "But, um. Haven't you seen them all in my memories?"

"I believe so, but it's different to hear it from you. I just . . ." She glanced away and then back at him with earnest eyes, "I want to understand you as much as I can, because you mean so much to me Keith. You know that, right?"

Keith nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, okay . . ." He picked up a thin stick and started to draw on the flat dirt, "This is Shiro, he flies the Black Lion. He was the only one who believed in me back when I was a kid, he's a good leader, he's selfless and compassionate and he always knows what to say . . . He has PTSD from when he was captured by the galra but he's doing everything he can to get better and live a good life." Keith didn't really have time to be embarrassed over his weird art as Krolia spoke.

"He's a good man, he did the job I was supposed to."

He looked over to see the guilt in the woman's eyes, infinite and so sorry. Keith reached over and touched her arm reassuringly before continuing, "This is Hunk. He flies the Yellow Lion and he's also the nicest person I've ever met in my life. He tells jokes and bakes and he gives good hugs and he used to hate flying but now he's confident and great at defensive tactics. He's protective of his friends and will murder an outsider who looks at any of us the wrong way."

Krolia laughed gently, "He sounds like a good man too."

"This is Pidge, she's the Green paladin and a genius. She uses science to fuck shit up and she's sarcastic but cool. She likes peanut butter, but not peanuts and she set out to find her family who was abducted by the galra when Shiro was. This is Matt her brother, he's a rebel fighter, I don't know him that well but he makes Pidge happy. And Sam Holt, their dad, he's a genius too and last I heard he was going back to earth in case of emergency.

"Then there's the Alteans, Allura and Coran. They were a little tough to get used to but I can't imagine Voltron without them now, especially since Allura is flying Blue. She's a good diplomat, brave and determined. Coran's the Castle's mechanic and he talks a lot and swirls his mustache but he cares about the team more than anything.

"And then Lance, he's Coran's favorite after the Princess and everyone knows it. He was my right hand for a while, flying Red . . . He was good at it, he wasn't afraid of telling me my plan was dumb. Lance misses home a lot, and he's kind of a show off but he's really kind when you get to know him, he's an amazing shot but I'd rather die than feed his ego." Keith smiled hesitantly at Krolia's grin, "That's everyone."

"Do you have any stories?" Krolia asked, happily examining the crappy dirt drawings.

"Stories?"

"Yes, humorous stories about your adventures."

"Oh," Keith snorted, "Lance has given me plenty to mention in that department."

Her eyes crinkled at the corners when he continued, "Let me tell you about the time Lance had his Lion stolen . . ."

  
***

  
Keith talked for hours about the paladins. He didn't even know he had that much air in his lungs.

  
***

  
_"So what are your spots?" Lance asked, hand on the back of a fancy alien couch as he gave Keith a mischievous smirk._

_"Uh, spots?" He repeated, making a face. Keith didn't know why the universe hated him like this were he had to live out intimate conversations with a extremely pretty boy._

_"Yeah, you know . . ." Lance quirked his eyebrows and leaned a little bit closer, not enough to make Keith go rigid but enough to let the familiar coconut scent fill the space between them, "_ Spots _."_

_Keith raised his eyebrows._

_"Oh come on, I told you mine, remember?" The boy said, fake pouting._

_"I've forgotten, do tell me again." Future Keith replied, with a small smirk._

_"You're a smug little shit today. Fine." He noted before dropping his tone and saying darkly, "Kiss my neck and I'm all yours."_

Shit fuck fuck abort fuck--

_Lance laughed cheekily, suggestive demeanor switching on a dime to his more casual and obnoxious personality, "You're blushing."_

_Keith from the future at least had enough sense to clench his teeth and glare, despite the fact that his skin was on fire, "I am not."_

_Lance turned and dropped nonchalantly across his lap, back on thighs, trying to hide his smile, "I thought I was the fire paladin buddy."_

_Keith covered his face and groaned, "Why do you insist on making me suffer?"_ Lance was like a head turn away from inappropriate areas--No. He did not just think about that--Shit!

_"Suffer?" He asked lightly, "Oh Keith, honey, are you suffering because you're an innocent baby or because you wanna do dirty things to me?"_

_Present day Keith was ashamed of the answer but the Keith living the moment just glared down at the boy in his lap._

_No words, just glaring, until Lance dropped his devious smirk for an easy smile, "Kidding." He amended tenderly, staring up with sparkling blue eyes, "I was just asking. Best friends usually know that sort of thing, but it's okay, I get--"_

_"W-Wrist." His heart was pounding as he stuttered out, "My wrist."_

Keith watched the scene play out in awe. Was he really Lance's best friend? He thought that was Hunk. And why was he telling Lance, who was bound to make fun of him, about his weird wrist thing?

_Lance held up his own wrist, pointing at slightly below the heart of his hand, "Like, there?" He questioned, voice stretching just a little higher._

_The other nodded, embarrassed as he looked away, "A-A boy kissed me there, when I was fifteen. H-He called me handsome, kissed my wrist and then ran off back to some Garrison thing."_

Keith couldn't believe that he would ever tell anyone about that. Especially, not Lance, not when he was scared of how the team would react to his sexuality. That kiss was something he held sacred, he had never even told Shiro about it.

_Lance smiled at him lovingly, in a way that made his heart jolt in sudden electricity. Slowly, gently, Lance took Keith's hand, fingers intertwined the smallest amount as the Cuban boy brought the wrist to his lips._

_Every single part of Keith Kogane was filled with a painful yearning._

_Bright blue eyes on his, crinkled on the edge, "You're so handsome Keith."_

_His ribs ached._

_And Lance promised, "But I'm not going anywhere."_

For a moment, Keith had the most out of body experience. He felt like this wasn't his, that he should stop staring into eyes that were too loving or feeling the pleasant pressure of Lance's fingers in his. This didn't belong to him, this didn't belong to Keith from now.

It was a fantasy created by crazy alien magic that was making him see the shit he wanted.

Fuck, who was he kidding? Lance wouldn't call him his best friend or laugh with him or say he was handsome like this. It was all wrong, like a mirage in the desert.

What was he doing wrong? He lost his family, he lost Shiro, multiple times. He was alone for most of his life and then he just . . . He got one little . . . Thing. Keith got one little thing for Lance and then he had to be tormented by whatever the hell this was.

It wasn't real and it wasn't going to happen and Keith was lying to himself by thinking it could.

_But blue eyes stared back, tender, loving, full of promises, "I'll never leave."_

  
***

  
Keith woke up in a cold sweat and rushed out of the cave before he could even see if Krolia was awake or not.

He ran as fast as he could in one direction until his lungs burned and he couldn't breath.

Then he sat. Eyes prickling.

He wouldn't cry, he _would not cry_. He hadn't cried since Kerberos.

This-This-Wasn't even on the same level as-It was just a dream-Why-He- _Fuck_.

Cosmo appeared a few feet a away, startling him with his flash but walking up slowly. The wolf's eyes shined in the starlight, examining him silently before he took the last step forward and began to carefully lick Keith's tears from his cheeks.

Keith hugged the wolf tightly, burying his face in his now large, fluffy chest.

Cosmo whined and licked his ear.

"It's okay." Keith choked, not letting go, "I'm okay."

But they both knew he wasn't.

Keith had never felt so weak.

  
***

  
About a nine months in, Keith started seeing Lance kiss him.

All kinds of kisses, good morning ones, soft ones, teasing ones, ones that caught him off guard.

Hot breathed kisses, shower kisses, kisses after missions.

Keith hated himself for being so content in the so-called future and he hated that his present self had memorized Lance's mouth.

  
***

  
_"Here it comes!" Lance announced, like Keith couldn't see the gigantic ocean wave coming straight for him._

_Keith twisted around, surf board under him, scooping water until he was going fast enough to slowly pull himself to his feet. He wasn't very sure of himself, but he hadn't fallen were he usually fell, glancing over to a excited and steady Lance riding beside him._

_The boy definitely knew what he was doing, feet planted, arms out, knees bent, making it look easy in his blue Lilo & Stitch swim trunks as he faced away with grinning eyes on the shore._

_"Enjoying the view?" He yelled._

_Keith fell off his board. And swallowed a mouthful of salt water._

_He came up coughing, draping his arms over the surf board and glaring at the laughing other paladin._

_"I need CPR." Keith rasped out dramatically._

_"Lucky for you I'm certified." Lance teased, leaning over his own board and giving a breathy kiss._

_For a second, Keith only stared at him, getting a strong feeling of deja vu._

_But it was cut short by Lance's gagging, "You taste like fish pee."_

_"Smooth." Keith said sarcastically._

_"You want smooth?" Lance inquired, leaning close again._

_They made out until another wave caught them off guard, crashing over their heads and making Keith laugh at Lance's shocked face._

_"Race you to shore, Loverboy."_

  
***

  
After a year and a half, Keith and Krolia were comfortable with one another, able to read small gestures and unspoken words.

Everything was open and okay.

All but Lance.

Krolia never asked about him and Keith was forever grateful.

Because sometimes it hurt how much he loved that boy.

  
***

  
_"You made breakfast?" Lance asked from the doorway, now permanently crinkled eyes going wide. He was much older, face less smooth and more scraped up, with smile creases beside his nose. He was more man than boy for sure, but his eyes still sparkled and his grin was still infectious._

_Keith nodded hesitantly and gave him a smile and a shrug, "You were tired last night and I was up so . . ."_

_Lance sighed contently, shuffling in his old blue slippers to the stove were Keith was making his own omelet last, "Aw. That's cute." He said, wrapping Keith in a soft hug from behind._

_"You're cute." Keith muttered back, happy when Lance raised his unoccupied hand up to kiss his wrist._

_It was his left. Keith saw a sparkle of something golden._

_"Papa! Where are my purple socks?" A small, female voice yelled from somewhere, then a crash, "I have to have them!"_

_"Did you look in your dresser?" Lance called back._

_"Yeah! They aren't there!" The girl replied, then a loud whimper, "Papa, please!"_

_Lance quickly kissed Keith's wrist again and moved from the room, "I'm coming,_ mi vida _."_

_A minute later, there was a six or seven year old girl with bright purple socks stuffing scrambled eggs down her throat at the kitchen table. She had round eyes, chocolate skin and two frizzy poofs of hair. Keith had never seen anyone more heartbreakingly beautiful._

_Keith had never been good with kids, all of them were spoiled or hated him or both. It wasn't that he had never wanted a family, that was all he wanted really, but he didn't see himself in the fatherhood role._

What if my own kids don't like me? What if they get hurt on my watch? What if I make them cry or feel alone? I can't do that to someone, I won't. 

_And yet, here he was._

_"Pencils?" Lance asked her, spreading strawberry jelly on his toast._

_"Check."_

_"Backpack?"_

_"Check."_

_"Homework?"_

_The kid flinched, dropped her fork and ran out of the room, dashing back in a few seconds later with a few papers and hopping back into her chair._

_Lance had his toast in his mouth, smoothing the homework out on the table with both hands somewhat frantically, "Oh god, it has taco grease on it from last night."_

_The girl looked sheepish as she gulped some juice, "Oops."_

_"Looks like a work of art to me," Keith piped up, "Just like your uncle Coran's mustache."_

_His daughter snorted up some of her grape juice, giggling before nodding in affirmation._

_Lance smiled fondly, glancing at the clock, "Holy cheese, the bus will be here any second, do you have your lunch?" His face went pained as he realized, "I didn't make one, I'll have to give you some money--"_

_"Covered." Keith interrupted, getting the Spider-Man lunch bag from the fridge and putting it in her purple backpack, along with the homework, "Let's go flag down that bus, okay Little Star?"_

_She cheered, waved at her papa goodbye and then skipped out the front door with Keith right behind, stopping at the side walk with a few other kids._

_"Dad!" She cried, suddenly looking stricken._

_Keith kneeled down to her, "What's wrong? Did you forget something?"_

_"Yeah, I forgot to hug Papa goodbye. Is he going to be sad?"_

_The man reached out a hand to touch her cheek, smiling gently as the screeching bus pulled close, "Of course not. I'll give him a hug for you and you can give him two tonight, okay?"_

_She sighed in relief and then hugged him tight, "Okay. Bye Dad."_

_"Bye Stella,_ mi vida _."_

_The girl, Stella, giggled as she walked up to the bright yellow bus, "You always say it funny."_

_Keith waved until the bus left his sight then walked back inside to Lance in full on panic mode._

_"Shit, have you seen my laptop?" He asked, in the process of lifting up every cushion in the couch._

_"Mantle." Keith told him, making him whirl around and sigh at the computer indeed on the mantle._

_"Now where's my--" Lance cut himself off when Keith wrapped him in a hug in the middle of the room. The taller brought his arms around his shoulders but said, "Keith?"_

_He didn't let go, not yet, "Stella asked me to give this to you."_

_Lance hugged him without question until they both pulled back, "Do one more nice thing Keith and I swear I'll fuck you within an inch of your life." He warned, making the other crack up._

_"You're gonna be late for work." Keith teased quietly._

_Lance glanced at the clock, winced, but smirked as he stuffed his laptop in his computer bag, "I'll hurry home."_

_"For what?" The implication was clear but Keith was a little shit like that._

_"For the leftover macaroni and cheese in the fridge, that's what."_

_"It's getting harder and harder to understand your innuendos."_

_"Harder and harder," Lance repeated, eyebrows almost in his hairline as he grinned._

_"You're gonna be late," Keith complained again, trying not to laugh as he pushed Lance out the front door, "Bye."_

_"Bye, I love you~" The man singsonged._

_"I love you too, weirdo."_

  
***

  
Keith grew to be bitter of the quantum flashes. Because it was like he was being dangled on a string.

_Look what we know, look what happens, you can't have it._

And he couldn't have it, not really.

Keith knew he was only being shown what he wanted to see, that there wasn't any possibility of having some perfect version of Lance. He had flaws, Keith was not an idiot. It was the time junk messing with his mind or something.

Besides, Keith had no control of his body during the flashes anyway so it wasn't like he could tell Lance, 'Hey I'm me from the past, I've caught the gays for you and you have to tell me how to not fuck this up'.

Keith sighed as he turned the meat over the fire and wondered if seeing the future had an effect on it. It probably did. That's why Keith was done with this time and space shit.

He was going to try his hardest to get his future with Lance.

  
***

  
_It was dark in the room he was in, laying on a bed with the lights out. The blinds were tilted to let in a small amount of starlight, stripes dancing across the bean bag chair and hardwood floor._

_Keith could feel how tired his muscles were, from some unknown activity, but his eyes were wide open._

_"Are you asleep?" A voice beside his head asked, the person wiggling closer under the fluffy blankets and tightening his hold around Keith's body._

_"No." He replied in a whisper._

_Lance was practically clinging to him, legs tangled together and hands curled in each other's shirts, "I'm not tired." He laughed softly, breath across Keith's jaw._

_The other boy couldn't help but smile, "You'd think kicking Haggar's ass would do it."_

_"Oh the irony." Lance said wistfully with a smile in his voice, before nosing his cheek and saying, "Got any hot gossip, hot stuff?"_

_"All the gossip I hear is from you." Keith pointed out._

_"Oh yeah. How about secrets? Got any deep, dark confessions, my small mullet boy?"_

_"I'm gay." He said wryly._

_"Old news."_

_"You found that out like a month ago."_

_"Like I said, old news," Lance was grinning into his cheek, whispering with warm breath, "I wanna know all your secrets."_

_"I have a crush on the red paladin. He stole my Lion and I still like him."_

_"What a predicament. I heard he likes you back."_

_"Yeah. But now he's clingy and wants to know a bunch of personal stuff."_

_Lance let out a noise between amusement and offense, moving back from Keith's personal space, probably not wanting to make the older uncomfortable if he really didn't like being clung to._

_Keith pulled him back and held on tighter, knowing Lance would understand, "It's okay though, because he has a cute ass."_

_He did understand, breathing in deep against Keith's cheek, "God, it sucks being so handsome. Everyone always just wants to tap that."_

_The dark haired boy, in a moment of true giddiness and exhaustion, pinched Lance's butt._

_He laughed over another startled sound, "Getting handsy is not going distract me from my original question Keith."_

_"Bet."_

_Lance squirmed happily as fingers traced his skin, "Tell me something you've never told anybody else."_

_"Once, I picked my nose at the Garrison and I tried to, you know, flick it off and it flung right into Sadie Frankston's ponytail."_

_The boy laughed, "How old were you then? Twelve?"_

_"Seventeen." Keith admitted truthfully._

_Lance had to bury his face in the blankets to muffle the noise as he cracked up, "I can't believe I had a crush on you back then."_

_Keith watching felt a billion questions pop into his head, drown out by the playful banter as Future Keith was asking, "When did you start liking me?"_

_"It depends on what you count. When I first met you, I was kind of," Lance turned slightly pink in the moonlight, "Infatuated. But you never noticed me, so I got bitter because I'm a little bitch like that. And when you were flying Black the first time, all of my stupid feelings came rushing back you know? And I tried not to think about it while you were working with the Blade but I missed you. Everyone kinda pairs off on the team and I didn't really," He sighed, "Have anyone. To relate to. Shiro helped me get to the point were I could actually accept that I liked you, bless his buff beautiful self." Keith smiled and Lance smiled back, "Anyway, what about you?"_

_"I hate to be that guy, but the bonding moment was when I first really noticed you. All of my gay alarms just started blaring in my brain, it was a mess. But you didn't seem into me so I tried not to think about it too much. And Lance, do wanna know a secret?"_

_The paladin nodded against him._

_"When I was on the mission with my mom, when we found Romelle, I told you about those weird time jump flashes, right?"_

_Another nod, slightly hesitant._

_"I saw us. Together, like this."_

_Silent reigned for a few moments, the waves washing gently to shore outside, crickets singing in the distance._

So he had seen the future . . . And this was still his?

_"Well that's totally unfair, you knew I wouldn't reject you. I was freaking out when we kissed, I thought you might've wanted it to be like a bro thing."_

_Keith gave him a look, "A bro thing. Making out in the ocean, a bro thing."_

_"I didn't know! You're not very good at explaining how you actually feel." Lance defended, pouting his lip._

_Keith's gaze skirted away, "The quantum flashes weren't as great as they sound, it hurt a lot. Because I kept thinking that I might make one wrong choice and lose it all."_

_"Whoa," Lance's hands were on his cheekbones, thumbs brushing gently, "Did you ever see this moment?"_

_His nose scrunched, "I think so. It's been, a rough couple of days . . ."_

_"Well then let me tell you something in case past you can see me." The Blue paladin stared at him, ocean eyes glimmering tenderly, "Keith . . ."_

Just his name made him weak.

_His voice was a whisper in the indigo inky darkness, warm and alive against Keith's chest as he held his face and promised, "You mean so, so much to me Keith. I want to live the rest of my life just trying to make you smile. Don't worry about one little mistake or misstep, if you can see me, we're here and everything's perfect. Don't be worried about judgement from me, I just like you for your angry emo self."_

_"Rude." Future Keith said lightly._ Present Keith had forgotten he was there. 

_"I want to be with you for as long as I live, okay? Nothing sounds better than that."_

_It was soft when Keith buried his face in Lance's shoulder, "Okay."_

  
***

  
For the first time in months, Keith had hope.

Lance was so close, so real and so very lovely.

  
***

  
The last flash before he, Krolia and Cosmo left the space whale was undoubtedly the absolute worst.

  
***

  
_The first thing he felt was hot, sweltering in his own body heat of a room._ Maybe _, Keith thought, as he felt his chest heave,_ I'm in battle.

_But this wasn't a flash of a battle, despite the pounding in his ears or the hot breath of Lance who was touching him on the hips from behind._

_For a second, he was extremely confused. Why was he---_

_And he felt the hot line of their bodies connecting, the sweat on his temple, the deep, burning ache in his lower stomach. A pleasantly pained sound he made. And Lance, breathless, whispering against his ear._

_"I love you."_

_He was . . . They were . . ._

Then Keith was staring at the rocky ceiling of the cave, chest heaving, eyes wide in the darkness.

  
_***_

  
Keith wasn't the best at emotions. He preferred to keep things simple. He would die for his team. He would die for Krolia. He would die for Cosmo. He would die for Shiro. He would die for Lance.

He was an idiot to think it was that simple.

Blind love, reckless and desperate, wasn't helping him here. Not when he imagined Lance's intimate touch or the hot drag of ecstasy. He only felt terrified, then angry for being terrified, then angry for being angry. _Fuck_.

Worst of all, the was a gaping hole in Keith's chest were his hope used to belong.

  
***

"We don't have time for this Lance!" It came from a place of bitterness. Of kisses and dates all dangled on a string, just out of his reach.

He's going to murder Lotor. And then try to find some way to able to look Lance in the eye.

  
***

  
Keith had never been so emotionally drained in all of his life. First, weird, future wet dreams then Romelle and Lotor, then _Shiro_ and then Lotor again. He felt like he hadn't breathed in hours.

But now Shiro, his Shiro, was soundly sleeping on a blanket by the makeshift fire Krolia made as the sun went down over the rocky surface of the asteroid.

Allura and his mom were talking in serious voices by the large foot of the Blue Lion, probably about how to emergency contact the Blade of Mamora. His mom sent him a reassuring smile when she caught his most likely exhausted look.

Coran and Pidge were near Green, loudly discussing the possible ways to make their trip to Earth faster. Hunk and Romelle were by the fire, laughing about something, making Keith's heart warm at the interaction. But . . .

Keith looked around, spotting Lance sitting on the edge of the cliffside with bayard in hand, several paces away from the others.

Pulling himself up from Cosmo and Shiro's side, he slowly made his way to the Blue paladin, stopping a few feet away as Lance took aim with his rifle.

Breath in, out, squeeze. A particularly dark rock on the other side of the chasm fell after the blast.

"Nice shot." Keith said gently, almost a whisper.

He jumped, "Christ!" Lance breathed, whirling around as his bayard turned back to normal, "Remind me to put a bell on you."

Keith stood for a second, hands awkwardly by his sides, "Um, can I talk to you?" His voice sounded too high, shit.

Lance frowned, something concerned, guilty and confused all at once, "Uh, yeah." He scooted over just slightly, giving Keith plenty of room on the large flat rock.

Keith's eyes danced on the dark purple horizon for dobashes, the last bit of light sinking behind the rocks. He didn't say anything for a while, and neither did Lance. Just silent as the dusk became night.

"I'm the leader now." Keith said, voice uneven in nervousness. It came out wrong, ungrateful, flippant.

"Yeah." Lance replied flatly, tone clearly not pleased as his shoulders ticked up defensively.

"Shit. I didn't mean it like that."

The other boy said nothing.

"Lance, c'mon, I meant . . ." But the boy wouldn't look at him so Keith sighed and stared back at the landscape, "I meant you're my right hand again. We're a team again." His voice was just above a whisper, low with the sound of fire crackling and conversation behind them.

The Cuban looked over then, surprised, mouth forming a 'o' shape, "Keith . . . We never stopped being a team." His tone was the same, tender as he spoke sweet promises.

Keith turned to the open, vulnerable face of the prettiest boy in existence. Lance gave him a small smile, eyebrows raised like a peace offering. Keith returned it.

Clearing his throat, "But since I'm supposed to be responsible and stuff, I wanted to um, apologize for yelling at you."

His brows crinkled, "Uh, what? When did you yell at me?"

Keith unintentionally made a face, shocked that Lance, for all his old petty immaturity, genuinely didn't remember, "Earlier. You know, I don't have time for this Lance?"

"Oh," He shrugged, relaxing, "Don't worry about it."

But . . . Dammit, he was worried about it. He knew what Lance's tongue tasted like for fuck's sake, he was just trying to . . .

"Okay . . ." He answered quietly, "But, really, I'm sorry."

"Dude, we're good, I swear." Lance assured him, a comfortable amusement in his tone that had Keith's cheeks burning.

 _You've felt his dick in your ass, why the hell are you blushing??_ Half of him demanded.

 _Because that was sweet, okay? Fuck you._ The other half replied.

They watched the sky bleed into navy, sparkles of suns scattered across the vast open space before a spark of light and Cosmo, his huge and fluffy self, dropped right between the two boys. What a dick.

Lance sucked in air so hard he choked, gasping and coughing, "Oh my God! You-You have a dog!" He almost shrieked.

"Wolf. And you saw him earlier." Keith commented.

"But not up close!" He squealed, reaching out to pet the blue fur excitedly. Lance and Keith both jumped when the wolf growled, making the slender hand retreat.

"Hey, don't growl at Lance." Keith told him, something sharp in his throat as the animal merely stared at him.

"No no no, don't scold him, that was on me. I got excited." The boy told him sheepishly, then whistled softly, slowly holding out his hand, "Hey buddy, sorry if I scared you."

Interest peaked, Cosmo sniffed his hand, nose all over.

"Do you smell the mice? Or maybe you smell Kaltenecker." Lance questioned, eyes tracing softly, "Do you want to be friends? I know where Hunk keeps the snacks."

Ever the little fat ass, Cosmo stopped sniffing and rested his head beside Lance's thigh, submitting instantly at the mention of food.

Lance's eyes grew wide and happy, touching the fluff on Cosmo's head, "He likes me, I'm the animal whisperer!" He announced with a grin.

"He likes food is what it is," Keith clarified, yet unable to not smile back, poking lightly at the wolf's stomach, "It's a bottomless pit down there."

"What's his name?"

"Uh, Cosmo."

"That sounds kinda nerdy for such a cool dog."

"Wolf, and Krolia picked it."

The animal fell asleep between them quickly, paws twitching after a moment as Lance watched affectionately.

"So you . . ." Lance's voice was a pitch higher then he let out a big breath, "You found your family."

"Rediscovered is more like it," Keith admitted, looking at his knuckles in his lap, "Voltron has been . . . It's been the best thing to ever happen to me." He sighed, finally dropping his hands back to the rocks, "And I'm glad I found Krolia and Romelle and we handled Lotor before he hurt anyone else, and maybe I'm being selfish but it feels like I haven't breathed since I was with you. You guys."

Lance nodded at the ground, "It's a little different with me, because I've being fighting and chasing after my earth family for so long that I haven't realized how much the team means to me. And . . . You know, you left, and there was kind of an empty space." He wouldn't met his eyes, "Like, maybe, I'm a puzzle piece in this big puzzle and there's lots of pieces around me but I always seem to be missing the one for my family and, the one for you. And there's this blank spot in the circle around me and it always feels like I'm off kilter somehow." He buried his face into the knees of his armor, taking another big breath, "That was a pretty dumb analogy but whatever."

Keith gazed at him, even if he didn't look up, "No, that makes sense. You were born with all of your pieces and it feels wrong to have them gone, but I never really had pieces growing up, so I've built little parts over the years but sometimes . . ." He swallowed, "Sometimes it's not quite enough to fill the void. So that's why I went searching."

Silence.

Face still buried, Lance mumbled drily, "Look at us, two regular emos." He shot up, eyes wide in surprise, "Oh my god, I'm turning into _you_."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Lance wasn't listening, still wide eyed as he ran one hand through his hair, "Holy shit! I'm literally you from when we first started this! I don't hang out with the others, I do all the fancy flying, I legit _died_ to save Allura, like, a week ago---"

"Uh, you what??"

"---And, fuck, dude, look at my sword!" He raised his bayard, the red weapon shifting instantly to a long, straight sword. He took a couple of swings at the air, making whooshing sound effects, "It's an Altean broadsword, Allura is training me when she has time. It's cool, right?" Lance beamed at him, sword over his shoulder.

Keith was so flustered, he didn't even register jealousy at Allura's name, "Uh-Nice-Cool-Yeah." He stuttered out, eyes glued to the bright, pearly smile.

"Too bad it wasn't an actual lance though, Hunk and me would've had a field day." Lance said humorously, before cracking up and setting his bayard down after Keith smiled.

"I bet I could still beat you." Keith told him, voice low with an eyebrow raised. Maybe he was smug, so what? Sparring was his thing. He was most definitely not thinking about how their future training sessions often ended in making out on the floor. That would be childish.

Lance's eyes narrowed but he laughed as he pulled himself to his feet, "Oh, you wanna play hard ball huh? Tomorrow we'll see if you can hold your title."

"Tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, after breakfast. It's already dark you nutcase, and most of the others are asleep." He gestured at the campfire and the piles of blankets and forgotten armor.

Keith stood too, still smiling a little as they walked back to the team with Cosmo on their heels. This was how it was supposed to feel. A soaring in his chest, heartbeat in his ears and a smile on his face.

They toppled into the blankets, Keith by Shiro and Lance next to Hunk, the first boy peeking at the latter hesitantly as a space wolf cuddled up by his hip. Krolia and Allura were still off somewhere, likely to be up for another half a varga or two, making plans. They were responsible like that. Keith felt a small twinge of guilt, he was leader after all, maybe he should get up and . . . No, he wouldn't be much help this exhausted. He already felt his eyelids falling.

"Good night Lance."

The stars sparkled. The fire bloomed. Lance smiled, eyes closed.

"Good night Keith."

  
***

  
The long road home really should have been more annoying than it was, but Keith was just glad to have some normalization with the team, even if he couldn't see anyone but Shiro napping quietly behind Black's pilot seat.

Or, well. As normal as team Voltron got.

"Fuck marry kill, Lance." Pidge said, and Keith knew this was about to go down hill extremely fast, "Allura, Keith, Lotor."

"Well obviously kill Lotor." Lance began.

"Uh, why am I involved in this?" Keith questioned. His inquiry was (pointedly) ignored.

"Yes, I'm . . . What sort of merit does this game have exactly?" Allura.

"Blackmail." Hunk.

"Lance? You gonna finish?" Pidge again.

"Marry Allura." Lance replied without hesitating.

Silence.

"So you'd rub uglies with Keith?" Pidge demanded. And whom the fuck did she think she was fooling, trying to act innocent.

"You're not leaving me many options!" Lance replied just as loudly, voice near a shriek.

"Wait, so I'm beginning to understand . . ." Allura murmured, "Lance, given the opportunity, would not mind having intercourse with Keith?"

Lance let out an unholy scream as the Green and Yellow paladins cracked up, and damn it Coran, Matt and Romelle were laughing too and his mom was probably smirking, "What the hell! Don't call it that! That's weird!"

"Save a horse." Pidge said.

"Ride a cowboy." Hunk finished, "Keith, you're from Texas right?"

Lance screamed again.

Keith groaned loudly, "Can we just not talk about this?"

"Fuck marry kill, Keith." Pidge started.

"Jesus." He grunted.

"You'd fuck Jesus?" Hunk asked.

"I mean, have you _seen_ mosaics of him?" Lance countered.

"I swear to god," Keith started angrily and then slowly cracked up too, "If you guys don't shut up---"

"Fuck marry kill," Pidge repeated, more determined, "Hunk, Matt, Lance."

"Do I have to?"

" _Yes_!" Lance screeched, like he was offended, "I just told the whole team that I'd fuck you."

"I don't see how that pertains to me."

Lance sputtered.

"Fine. Fuck Hunk, kill Matt, marry Lance."

"You'd marry Lance?! Are you insane?" Pidge started, obviously ignoring Keith's choice to out her own brother as she made the others laugh.

"That does seem quite peculiar." Allura mused, a smirk in her voice.

"Hey! I'd make a great husband!" Lance defended.

Keith couldn't help but smile out at the stars, knowing the statement was true. He knew Lance more intimately then he should. He knew he liked when Keith chewed his lip during kisses that hadn't even happened. He knew picnic dates, endless smiles and long roadtrips to wonderful views, "I could always divorce you afterwards."

The other boy gasped dramatically, "I am being roasted in my own household."

He laughed, just a little, "Anyway, thanks for the good fuck Hunk."

Hunk snorted, "No problem man."

"And the murder Matt."

"Yeah dude, I got you."

"Besides," Keith added loftily, because he was evil and truly, truly asking for trouble, "How do you know I won't fuck Lance when I marry him? Multiple times?"

Everyone went absolutely silent, except for Lance who burst into joyous, carefree laughter, "I think you just broke their brains."

"You guys are _not_ playing this game right." Hunk said.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you two." Pidge muttered.

  
***

  
Keith noticed a varga later, he had said 'when' instead of 'if'.

  
***

  
"What's your favorite movie Keith?" Lance asked softly over the comms. The others were trying to get some rest as he and Keith stayed awake in case of a sudden attack.

They had been sitting in their own lions in silence for about a varga now, the window of Lance's face showing up on Black's dashboard as they made sure the other wasn't falling asleep.

Keith tried not to focus on his face, but instead on the universe in front of them, "I'm not sure. I never watched that many." He admitted, "Maybe . . ." He trailed off, memory seeping through the cracks, "Well my dad had The Lion King on VHS and I liked it so I never really wanted to watch anything else."

Lance smiled in the small box, something bitter sweet, "My family had that too. It was Marco's favorite when we were kids," His eyes fell to the side, "And mine was always Lilo and Stitch so we fought about it. Which is kind of funny now, that I think about it. You know . . . Lions . . . Aliens."

Keith smiled back, letting him stare for just a second at sparkling blue eyes, "Yeah."

"What about food? You said you hadn't really had much variety but what was your favorite?"

He hummed, looking back at the stars, "Probably macaroni and cheese."

"What a white boy answer." Lance muttered teasingly.

"Hey, I'm only a fourth white, calm down."

"One half galra, one fourth white and another fourth emo cowboy."

Keith rolled his eyes, "It was homemade macaroni and cheese. Shiro made it a bunch of times back at the Garrison, him and Adam." He remembered how many times he had gagged over the food, not because of taste but because of the other two boys making eyes at each other.

Oh shit. _Shit_. He mentioned Adam.

Shiro never wanted to talk about it, and he made Keith promise not to bring it up. Not that he would anyway, because Keith was pretty good at reading Shiro.

But now Lance would probably want the gossip or ask who Adam was like any normal person---"What kind of pasta?"

Keith stopped short, frowning. Did Lance already know who . . ?

"Penné." He answered, still surprised, "Wait, why do you need to know all of this?"

"No reason." Lance replied loftily, most definitely lying, "What's your favorite song?"

He was practically getting whiplash, "Are you writing this down or something?"

"Nope." The Red paladin grinned, tapping his temple, "It's all up here, my dude. Now songs."

Keith thought, hands tightening on the controls, "Well this is going to sound really dumb but . . . When I was little, I liked old jazz music."

"Really??" Lance lit up like a Christmas tree.

He went red, "You don't have to mock me." Keith snapped.

"What? No, dude, I'm not mocking you. My mamá's favorite song is Stand By Me by Ben E. King, I played it on guitar all the time at my house, drove everyone crazy but her . . . She has a bunch of that type of music on vinyl."

He leaned forward a little, "Yeah?" His dad only ever had a few CDs.

Lance smiled, eyes like gemstones in the light, "I'll play some for you, when we get home." He promised.

Just like always, Lance's promises made him feel right.

So he smiled back, "Okay."

  
***

  
Lance lived in a beach house about three hours from the Garrison, it was pale blue with white trim and plants decorating the windows. There were toys in the front yard and a tire swing tied to the biggest tree. The house was built mostly onto a large garage, the door open to reveal a gigantic mess with half a dozen cars parked outside, both Garrison and non Garrison vehicles.

Lance had already spent the morning with his family and insisted the entire team come over for dinner, making Keith, Shiro and the non-humans come first so they could be 'properly introduced' as Lance put it in a hoarse but happy voice over the phone.

Keith got out of the Garrison car, the others close behind, admiring the huge building for a moment and the ocean in the distance.

This was definitely nicer than a shack.

A tall girl with short brown hair in Bermuda shorts came down the steps leading to the porch and front door, "Oh my god you're here!" She said, in a voice that sounded like she was trying to keep herself from screaming, "Shirogane, holy mother of mayhem you look dead inside."

"Uh, hi." Shiro replied, giving a small, awkward wave.

"And it's Keith!" He jumped as she turned, "You _did_ get hot, wow, I won't hug you, Lance said you don't like that. Is it true that you punched Iverson in the eye?"

"Um, yeah." He admitted.

"Dude, thank you, you're my fucking savior." She noticed the lingering eyes on the house, "Oh god, I'm so rude. I'm Veronica, you guys can come on inside, it's hot out here."

Soon Keith was being pushed along the line of family members, "Papá, Mamá, Tiá Tulia, Tiá Jennyfer, Tió Juan, then Luis, Zach, Rachel, you met Veronica, and Marco. And then my cousins Elana and Elliot, Benjamin and Cleo and my niece Rose and my nephews Mateo and Sam, you guys better have been good while I was gone . . ."

"We were Lance!" Sam called from his spot on the floor by some LEGOS, making Lance pluck him up and hug him fiercely for what was probably the millionth time.

He let his nephew keep playing, wiping his cheek discreetly and waving at the other group, "Familia, meet familia. This is Keith, Shiro, Adam-right? Hey I'm Lance-Princess Allura, Coran, Romelle, Krolia and these guys are the space mice," Allura held out her hands as the four creatures squeaked happily on them, "You met Kaltenecker and this, is Cosmo. Hunk you know already, he has two moms and two sisters Jenna and Beth. You know Pidge too, she's actually a girl which was a complete shock to all of us, it was some Mulan fuckery-FRICK-frickery, yeah. Her family is coming over, Sam and Colleen, and her brother Matt. I told her to bring her dog too and if she doesn't, I'm gonna be _mad_."

There was a silence as Lance took a breath that sent everyone into laughter for no specific reason.

Lance blushed but laughed too, hand on the back of his neck.

Honestly, if Keith could make it a whole day without kissing his face off, it would be a miracle.

  
***

  
The urge got infinitely worse at dinner when Keith realized that Lance's family had made him macaroni and cheese, with penné pasta no less. Macaroni, rice and egg rolls, grilled chicken and mashed potatoes, and the tomato beef and rice thing that Lance had mentioned before that Hunk was devouring . . . Had he . . .

Lance's mom was giving him a smile and a plate, "Lance wanted everyone to have their favorites."

Fuck that compassionate, lovely little shit. Keith was getting him back for this.

  
***

  
Then he was there. Lance was sitting next to him in the cool ocean waves, staring at a sunset meant for him as Keith all but told him he was beautiful.

  
***

  
"I've seen things even more beautiful."

Lance looked over, smile on his lips, pink on his cheeks, voice soft and low, "What things?"

"I think you know." Keith answered, just as gentle, eyes locked on his. Lance had to know how pretty he was. Lance had to know how much he meant to him.

His smile crinkled on the edges, less nervous and more happy as he leaned and pressed a thumb on his cheekbone, "Thank you Keith." It was an intimate touch, tender, loving, and knocked the breath right out of him.

Everything hit Keith in waves, heat, ocean salt, coconut body wash, crashing inside him for a moment as he realized just how much more he could feel when it wasn't a flash.

Lance was blushing as he pulled himself to his feet, holding one hand down, "I have to go, um, do something, but I don't want you to think I'm like, ditching or whatever, so come with me."

Keith took his hand, probably red too but managing a reassuring smile, "Okay."

The two made their way back to the grassy back yard with the multiple table and chairs, holding each other's hands significantly longer then necessary.

"Mamá?" Lance interrupted hesitantly as the woman spoke with Coran.

The adults instantly stopped, "Yes darling? Do you want to start now?" His mom prompted, touching his jaw.

Lance nodded into the hand just slightly and gave her a smile, "Now is good."

She patted Coran's arm and excused herself, making her way to a table with a silver . . . Was that . . . A record player?

Seconds later, Tears for Fears was playing loudly through outdoor speakers and Keith was turning to find Shiro, who was whipping his head around at the sound of his favorite song.

Keith couldn't hear him but he saw Shiro mouth a few curses before abandoning his thirteenth egg roll and pulling Adam to his feet.

_Welcome to your life, there's no turning back . . ._

Lance was bringing his family into a wide grassy area, absolutely beaming as everyone started to dance.

  
***

  
So later, when it was dark and the ocean was a vast blackness, the only lights came from the porch and the moon and stars. The music was gentler now than the craziness that was earlier, everyone getting tired and somewhat sweaty even in the cool, sea air.

The Lions were in safety at the Garrison, the kids were in bed and Shiro and Adam had snuck off earlier which Keith chose not to think about.

The McClains were picking up the last bits of trash, insisting none of the team needed to help so Lance put another record on and press play with Keith watching his slow, nervous movements.

Suddenly, everyone was gone. Just two boys in the dark, sandy backyard with the ocean in the distance.

Lance looked at him, hands held out, navy and golden in the light, cheeks magenta, "I know it's kind of cheesy . . ." His eyes dropped to some grass by the table a few feet away.

"I love cheese." Keith blurted out, blushing violently seconds later. _Stupid_. Why did he say that?

But blue eyes found his, reflective sapphires shining in moonlight and crinkling with a smile as his face went soft.

_I see trees of green, red roses too . . . I watch them bloom, for me and you . . ._

"Would you dance with me?" Nothing else, just steady eyes, shaky hands and feet teetering closer.

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world . . ._

Keith didn't trust his own voice. Sure, he had seen flashes of the future, moments of Lance flirting with him or kissing him until he was weak . . . And their messing around an hour ago with worst dancer contest did involve a lot of watching(okay, fine, ogling) each other, a few winks and way too much of Lance's hips for Keith to be functioning. But that wasn't the same.

This was fresh, new and alive. Delicate, raw and lovely. Vulnerable.

This . . . This was what he felt when Lance held his hand and said they were a good team.

But Keith's voice was caught, completely impaired from explaining what felt so strangely beautiful inside his chest. So he took the last step, both hands around Lance's neck and a nod when the other boy's eyes seemed to be making sure this was okay.

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white . . . The bright, blessed day; the dark sacred night . . ._

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world . . ._

Lance's breath was warm on his cheek, hands gentle against his back as their feet took small, aimless steps.

Keith realized with sudden clarity that the flashes are now nothing but a calm reassurance to him.

Somehow, Lance cared for him too. They matched each other, yin and yang, the push and pull of the tide. Lance was his confidante, the heart of the team and somewhere, somehow, the love of his life.

Knowing he loved Lance didn't hurt anymore, it bloomed in his chest slowly like a flower in the sun or a fire under the moon. He understood it now.

Yes, it wouldn't be perfect, but it was real and that was all Keith ever wanted.

_Yeah, I think to myself, what a wonderful world . . ._

Lance watched him, eyes bright and beautiful, a hesitant smile slowly taking over his face. And Keith considered, smiling back, that maybe that was all Lance has ever wanted too.

  
***

  
The morning of the last day on Earth, Keith was woken to darkness and shaking.

He thought it was Lance's little nephew at first, who had no self control when it came to bothering Keith with questions about space.

("He thinks you're cool Keith," Lance explained, shrugging, then wiggling his eyebrows, "Besides, I know you secretly like it."

Mateo was a cute kid, alright? That was not Keith's fault.)

"Buddy, I'm really tired, can you please ask me later?" Keith grumbled into the blankets of the guest bed.

"Can't recognize your own boyfriend? Wow, I'm heartbroken."

" _Lance_ ," He whined, "I'm tired."

The boy jabbed him in the shoulder a few times, "Well get un-tired because you have to get up."

Keith didn't move. Lance started jumping on his bed.

"What're you? Nine?" Keith demanded, finally glaring up at the taller paladin.

"On a scale from one to ten." He replied, smirking smugly in the dim light, both hands on his hips.

Keith kicked his leg.

Lance fell halfway off the bed, head on the floor but most of his body falling on the guy who was just trying to sleep goddammit.

"Abuse!" Lance wailed out dramatically, not moving.

"You're gonna wake up Shiro." Keith hissed, "And get off me, you're heavy." Yeah, heavy and warm and slender and attractive and tempting to his self control. But who was keeping track at this point.

Lance rolled flat onto the floor with an oof, "C'mon babe, I made chocolate pancakes, we have to hurry or the tide is already going to be out."

"Tide?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes. Not that petnames and the promise of chocolate had him awake now or anything, that would be stupid.

Lance sat up, eyes dancing mischievously like he had some big crazy plan cooked up, "I'm gonna teach you how to surf."

  
***

  
"I need CPR." Keith coughed after his twelfth wipe out of the morning, holding the surf board with both hands.

Lance leaned over his own, smirking happily, curling long inky hair behind the other's ear, "Lucky for you, I'm certified."

Again, Keith was pleasantly startled by just how much better Lance's kisses felt when they were real.

Then the Cuban boy was pulling back and gagging as he pushed drenched hair out of his face, Keith watching appreciatively, "You taste like fish pee."

Lance tasted like chocolate. Keith rolled his eyes, "Smooth." He said sarcastically.

"You want smooth?"

Lance kissed him again, tender, loving, but brave and confident. Keith held his face, smiling as he kissed back.

He felt the wave moving towards them but he was busy, ignoring it until the water crashed over their heads.

Lance was spitting out salt water and making a face of absolute disgust, eyes comically wide in shock.

Keith pushed the Red paladin's arms off his board, turning back to the sky blue house in the distance, laughing freely as he started to kick his board home.

"Race you to the shore, Loverboy."

"You're on, Samurai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (They make out in the sand like heathens until Mateo somehow finds Keith to ask him about asteroids and gets scarred for life, the end)
> 
>  This be me on my lazy tumblr: goldenlanternss   
> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos/Comments appreciated!


	2. Push and Pull of The Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance never does anything half way. And if Keith wants to be strangled in sappiness? Well then he picked the right boy to fall in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me be completely honest in saying that I had no idea that this story would mean so much to a lot of people, everyone has been so so sweet and your comments seriously do make me go soft every time I read them <3
> 
> I didn't really have this part of the story planned when I originally wrote it, but a few ideas started seeping through and I really do have you guys to thank for it. There isn't a spot of angst in this chapter because I'm very very weak but I hope you enjoy this fluffy mess in thanks for the love.
> 
> Also, speaks (speakwords on tumblr, I'm the worst and don't know how to link things) has been the nicest little shit ever and so so sweet with her compliments. Therefore I'm dedicating this fluff monster of an addition to her and everyone else who left such encouraging comments on the original, I love all of you and you can deal with it <3

Lance McClain refused to do anything half-assed. 

  
He was not fucking around, no sir, hell nawh. Doing things in a kinda sorta way was ridiculous especially when it came to doing good things. 

  
What good thing was Lance McClain planning to do with both of his two whole ass cheeks you may wonder?

  
Well, first he had to explain some other things. 

  
Shiro was back, shaken and with Danny Phantom hair, but alive and safe, thanks to Allura and Keith(Not really thanks to him, but Shiro told him not to think about it, that he did great).

  
Speaking of Keith, he had his purple and rat-tailed yet strangely cool mom and space wolf and seemed so relieved that Shiro was okay that it practically rolled off him like waves constantly. He all but flat out told Lance how happy he was to be back with the team, eyes shining in the dusk of the small asteroid. Lance thought that maybe he was imagining things, but Keith was almost  _gushing_ , hands spread wide on the rock next to him, wolf sleeping between them.

  
And then Keith was challenging his swordsmanship, face open and grinning, and Lance had time to think  _hot damn I'm gonna get my ass beat_ before he was rising to the challenge just like old times. But better. Softer. 

  
They were lying beside the fire on different sides, and Keith was already asleep after wishing him good night in the sweetest, cutest voice Lance had ever heard from him. 

  
Lance fell asleep peacefully, but it took almost an hour.

 

  
***

 

  
Lance had been keeping a journal since Shiro first disappeared, a flat notebook full of pictures and notes, leaves and flowers and things. He had a separate box for other things, crystals, beads, alien candy, a complete collection of the Voltron show dolls and other random things he had picked up around the castle or in space. 

  
But now, Lance's nose was in his journal, Altean ink pen posed over the scribbled list. 

  
The first thing on his list was Adam, in all caps with a few underlines. That was the first thing because Lance was determined to help mend the relationship as soon as he had reunited with his family. He was a hopeless romantic after all and he had to repay Shiro somehow.

  
The man had been riding in Red for a while, a week or so ago, listening to Lance and Keith banter about training into the night.

  
"But see, I learned the quickest," He argued teasingly, "Therefore I'm better."

  
"You haven't won a single match against me." Keith said haughtily, though he was smiling. 

  
"Well it's been three matches, and I've had my sword for like a month. You've had yours for almost four years now. Plus, you can't shoot to save your ass and I can so  _ha_!" This continued for a while until Keith was too tired to keep his eyes open and Lance smiled at him fondly for a few moments--He looked even more relaxed these days--then clicked off the comm and stretched his fingers, letting Red take over on their slow pace. 

  
Lance was leaning back in the pilot’s chair, tired but not quite calm and then--

  
"Have you ever thought that you might be bi?" Shiro was asking, deep voice rumbling like Mufasa. 

  
Lance choked, whirling around, "W-What??"

  
The former leader was surveying him kindly from his seat against the wall, "Bi. Like bisexual. Like you're attracted to more than one gender."

  
Lance understood what Shiro was asking, they had talked about it sometimes during team building activities years ago, but it was always a feel free to not answer sort of ordeal. Hunk thought he might be pansexual, but he wasn't sure yet if he felt actual romantic attraction or if he just liked people in general. Pidge hadn't ever liked anyone romantically and she was almost seventeen now, so she nonchalantly said she was pretty sure she was demisexual, possibly ace. Allura and Coran both identified themselves as pan, like most Alteans and Keith swallowed and said he didn't really want to answer, which they all assured him was fine. Lance only ever answered with a shrug and a 'girls are pretty'.  
 

"I-I know what bisexual means." The boy stuttered out, face on fire.

  
"Well . . . Have you ever thought about it?" Shiro prompted gently.

  
"Are you just saying this because you want me and Keith to hook up?" And thank fuck for bravado because Lance actually sounded confident that time.

  
Shiro's eyebrow twitched, which Pidge pointed out as his nervous tell ages ago, something he did when he suddenly got anxious. So ha, Lance knew his motives. But then Shiro was sighing, "Lance, this doesn't have to be about Keith. This is about  _you_  and how you feel."

  
Lance shrunk into himself, sniffing and looking away, "Well, I . . ."

  
It wasn't that he didn't know what bisexual meant, he just never really thought about it too much. Girls were cute and sweet and Lance knew he liked them so why complicate things? 

  
Like, sure, whatever, Lance got nervous in the boys’ locker room in the Garrison because he just felt this weird thing in his brain telling him that the other boys had to like Lance, they had to think he was cool. Lance figured that was just a Lance thing, not really an attraction to boys thing. 

  
And, yeah, okay, he caught himself staring at long eyelashes on boys or happy smiles or nice, strong hands but that could be considered just a Lance thing too. He thought long eyelashes and shiny smiles were pretty on anyone. And the hands thing was just . . . Lance had slender hands, he was just subconsciously jealous. 

  
Hunk had bulky, big hands with soft palms and strangely cute thumbs. Lance had noticed that when they first met and . . .

  
And he. Walked up to the new boy and said. 

  
"The name's Lance, I hear there's pudding in the staff room, what'd ya say we hightail it out here?" Then he shot the boy his most dazzling smile. 

  
Oh god,  _god_ , h-he, how did he never realize that he flirted with Hunk- _what in fresh hell_ \---

  
"Lance." Shiro said, in his most calming of tones, standing beside the pilot's chair now, "Don't freak out."

  
Lance shot him an absolutely panicked look, "F-Freak out-I'm-Not freaking out-I'm thinking-Yeah-Holy fucking _shit_. B-Boys have nice hands."

  
"Boys have adorable hands," Shiro confirmed, with a nod that Lance, at the time, was sure had to be sarcastic, "So you think I might be right?"

  
"Boys have such long eyelashes," Lance continued in disbelief, "They never do anything to their skin and it's still so nice. _How_? Boy magic?"

  
"I wouldn't put it past them." Shiro replied, shrugging a little.

  
"Hunk is beautiful. You're beautiful. Keith's beautiful. That's not  _fair_ , I-How am I supposed to live  _now_?" He whined, throwing a hand over his face.

  
The man put a hand on Lance's shoulder, smiling tenderly, "You'll be alright, trust me."

  
They stayed up talking until Lance's eyes burned and he fell asleep talking about all of the evidence leading up to this realization. 

  
("Lance, you do finger guns unironically. You're a textbook bisexual." Shiro had clarified when Lance asked how he knew, "Plus, you uh, stared at my chest a lot when we first got to space.")

  
And that was why Lance was standing in the sun of the supply planet, eyes locked onto his list of things for Shiro. 

 

  -  **ADAM**

  - Egg rolls (Ask Mamá)

  - '80s music (Everybody wants to rule the world)

  - Cheesy Rom Coms (You've got mail or a favorite if you can find out)

  - private bedroom bitch (Make Marco sleep on the couch if he must)

 

That list was coming together rather nicely if he did say so himself.

 

Hunk:

  - Earth Wind & Fire(hell yeh)

  -  ~~find out which food~~ Beef and rice

  - lighthearted movie (Coco,  ~~Up~~ , WALL-E)

 

Allura:

  - MALL(find money somehow, Tió Juan??)

 

Pidge: 

  - god awful meme music (What is Love)

  - grilled chicken & mashed potatoes (Rachel & Luis)

  - BAE BAE

  - more WALL-E

  
"Hey dork, are you gonna help or write in your diary?" Keith called jokingly over Lance's shoulder, hands on his hips like he was trying to form a look of disappointment in vain. 

  
Lance quickly shut the notebook, tucked it inside his jacket and moved to help Keith carry the supplies to the Lions, "Fine, you big baby." He teased back, earning an indignant huff and a small smile.

  
 

***

   
 

Keith:  
 

  -

   
 

***

  
 

Keith:

  
  - Mac n cheese(homemade, penne noodles)

  - The Lion King

  - Jazz (Louis Armstrong, Ben E King, Marvin Gaye)

  -  ~~beg him to dance~~

  - make him dance until that pout disappears

  
 

***

 

  
" _Shirooo_." Lance complained, late at night a week later, dropping his head back onto Red's chair, "Why did he pick me?"

  
"Why did you pick him?" Shiro asked in his tired/big brother/kids these days tone.

  
"You know  _why_." He whined, staring out to the stars, "Because he's the leader and he tries so hard to be a good one and god, he's changed so much but he's still the same, you know?"

  
"Muhum." Shiro said. 

  
"An-And . . . He deserves a life, he deserves to be happy and I couldn't take that away from him, I just- . . . Shirooo, why did he pick me? What does that _mean_? Are we soulmates? Well, I mean, we could be but not because we picked each other on a dumb game, right?" Red laughed a little in his head.

  
"Muhum." Shiro said.

  
"But then he was all like _I can't put up with Lance for an eternity._ Just! _What_? Like, was he trying to be funny or teasing or something? He just looked a little confused and kinda constipated . . . Why did he say that? Did he mean it? Does he really just get along with me for the team?"

  
"Lance, kid, use your noggin for a sec." Shiro began, and the boy knew he was tired when he started talking like a grandpa, "If Keith wanted to spend the rest of eternity without you, why didn't he pick himself."

  
Lance thought that over for a minute. It was something old Keith might have done, to get away from everyone else, but he had obviously experienced some kind of change in loyalties. That meant that Keith wanted him to see his family again and thought Lance was worthy of saving. 

  
Lance turned to send an exhausted Shiro a shit eating grin, "So he likes me."

  
"Of course he likes you Lance."

  
"No but like,  _like_ -like likes me."

  
"I told you, I don't know that."

  
"But that's what you think."

  
"What I think doesn't really matter."

  
"You've known him for like fifteen years."

  
"He's changed a lot."

  
"But you can still tell, I know you can, I can see on your face!"

  
"This face? The face of perpetual exhaustion?"

  
"Tell me what how you really, really think he feels and I'll be quiet."

  
Shiro sighed, "You know what Lance? I'm pretty sure he's head over heels in love with you."

  
Lance squealed loudly. Shiro groaned. 

  
Lance squealed again, but much quieter.

   
 

***

 

   
They were falling. 

  
Falling, straight towards the Arizona desert. Five huge robot lions, coming in for a landing. 

  
Lance might as well admit, he was already crying. There was the ocean. There was the sun. The stars. The clouds. His familiá, so close. 

  
Matt and Pidge were glued to each other’s sides, with Hunk and Lance near them in their own Lions, watching that beautiful blue marble get larger and larger.

  
Allura was gasping, gushing over Earth's sheer resemblance to Altea and Coran was absolutely speechless for once. 

  
Then the Black Lion was dipping forward with sudden speed, "Are we just gonna stare at it? Let's go!" Keith announced, wide grin popping up on the screen, "Last to land is a rotten egg!"

  
"Wait, shit!"

  
"No fair!"

  
"You had a head start!"

   
 

***

 

   
Lance was absolutely broken by the time they landed(him second, he might add), but he was clamoring out of Red with weak knees like a fawn learning to walk. He wanted to run, run, straight into the Garrison, find his family . . .

  
"Keith!" He yelled, the boy turning in surprise at his name, jogging over.

  
"Yeah? Something wrong?" He had that worried crinkle between his eyebrows.

  
"Everything is perfect. You have to come over, I'm throwing a party." Lance was winded for some reason, cheeks still wet. 

  
"A what?" Keith repeated, lips twitching in a smile.

  
"It's at my house but I don't know what time, I want you to be there, I want you to meet my family. Everyone has to be there, I don't care how long we have to party for."

  
"Okay Lance." Keith agreed softly, violet eyes dancing in the pale morning sun of the desert. 

  
Lance suddenly lost all self control and hugged him tight around the neck, a little awkward but genuine, "I will _literally murder_ you if you forget." He warned, not caring at all that their first hug involved him being a complete wreck.

  
There was a smile in his voice, hands on Lance's shoulders, "Just call when you're ready."

  
The Red paladin pulled back, swallowed and smiled wetly, "I gotta- . . ."

  
Keith smiled back and nodded, "Go ahead."

  
Then Lance ran.

  
He glanced back at the Lions, shouting over his shoulder, "Shiro! I'm gonna set you and your man up right dude!"

  
"Oh, shit-Lance-No, Lance- _C'mon_ -I--" Then Shiro was chasing after him, a smile in his voice as he yelled at Lance to stop.

  
The Garrison was in his view, a white building against the dusty landscape, people gathered outside. Lance's feet pounded on the dried out sand, chest heaving with laughter, hair streaming in the wind of his own creation, "You better keep up, old man!"

  
Shiro was gaining and Lance's lungs were about to give out, but the laughter from the Lions was worth it a thousand times over.

 

***

 

Lance had been crying for eight hours. Which was like, so bad for his skin and sodium levels, he was going to eat so many potato chips later, and that would make his skin oily, which would make him break out and- . . . Well you get the idea. Crying wasn't good for this stunning beauty of a face that he had worked so diligently to keep in space.

But he honestly couldn't stop.

Not when he was buried under the weight of his entire family's embrace.

Not when he caught Shiro hesitantly smiling, flushed, hand on the back of his neck, talking to a tall, sandy haired Garrison official who looked like he might burst into tears.

Not when Pidge was sadly telling him good bye for the next few hours, studying Lance before pulling him down into a fierce embrace.

"Thanks for being my family for a while." She whispered when they both pulled back, truly looking like she might cry too, big brown eyes glittering with wetness in the morning sun.

Lance felt a few stray tears drop to his jaw, eyes going glassy again, "You're an _idiot_ , we're family for _life_ , do you hear me?"

The girl's gaze overflowed, face breaking into a grin, nodding and--Then they were both be absolutely crushed in Hunk's arms.

"G-God, I-I love you guys, I--" He croaked, squeezing tighter, "I love you guys so _so_ much."

Pidge made a sound like she was dying without air but Lance let out a broken laugh, hugging them back, "Ditto."

 

***

 

"Are you sure this is okay?" His mamá was asking, eyes and curved brows crinkled. She was holding out the dish of barely burned homemade macaroni and cheese with worry.

The McClain kitchen was stuffed to the brim with siblings and the smell of favorite foods, warm with the noon sunshine seeping through the windows.

"Mamá!" Rachel cried, spicing up the chicken breasts like only she knew how, rolling her eyes, "It's fine, you worry too much."

"It looks great." Lance promised, smiling, "Keith used to be the fire paladin before me and he's all about badassery and almost dying so some crispy noodles isn't going to scare him off." He told her, earning a sniffle of laughter and a ruffling of hair.

"Is Keith the hot one?" Veronica asked, purposefully loud from her seat by the counter top. Everyone glanced at her, making the girl shrug, "Every team has one."

" _Nooo_ ," Lance said pointedly, "Shiro is the most conventionally hot one, I guess . . . Hey wait a minute, why didn't you just assume the hot one is me?"

"Oh ha-ha. Just because I have glasses doesn't mean I'm blind Lance."

"Rude." He replied, but was smiling.

"So why do you blush when you talk about him?" Rachel asked smugly, reminding Lance of all the similarities between his biological sister and Pidge.

"I-I don't- _What_ \--!" Lance stuttered out, eyes wide, glancing quickly at the surprised face of his mamá.

"Do you have a crush on a boy?" Marco asked from the living room, popping his head over the back of the couch like his spidey senses tingled at the sound of mischief. Honestly, all of his siblings were legal adults now, you would think they had grown up a little.

Lance was a furious red, "W-Well-I-Um-. . ."

"Oh god," Their mother said in shock, whirling the paladin around by his shoulders, "Oh god, oh god, _oh god_."

"Uh," He started, scratching the back of his neck, "So . . . I don't really know how to tell you this, but a lot happened in space and I've really discovered myself--"

Then Mamá was binding him in a hug that rivaled Hunk's identical death hold, "Does he like you back?" She asked, excited and hopeful.

"Maybe . . ." Lance admitted, smiling wide. He should have expected nothing less from his family(Marco made a gesture of Lance--uh, sucking inappropriate, um, things--eyebrows dancing as the others cracked up).

But the woman let out a small, child like squeal, pulling back to beam at him. Then she suddenly gasped, gazing at the clock and back at Lance, "Oh no, oh no no no . . ."

"Wait, what's wrong?"

She hushed quietly, almost to herself, "Your boyfriend should be here in an hour and his macaroni and cheese is garbage."

" _Mamá_!" Lance cried, absolutely aghast, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Not yet!" His siblings chorused.

"Not with this macaroni, he isn't."

  
***

  
Keith was near Lance's shoulder when the music started, hand still hanging in the air between them. Like he didn't want to pull away quite yet. That meant Keith wanted to hold his hand, so _ha._

(Plus, Keith had basically called him more beautiful than the prettiest sunset like two minutes ago and Lance was trying not to hype himself up but he was so hyped up.)

Tears for Fears was first to be played, since Lance felt the Shiro had suffered the most out of anyone, practically bursting with joy when Shiro pulled his fiancee to the center of the backyard, grinning as he dramatically asked Adam for a dance.

Lance's cheeks hurt from grinning, especially when Shiro glanced his way with a little wink and a smile.

("We've got a lot to talk about," Shiro had admitted earlier, hands tethered to the other tall man, "It's almost like meeting someone all over again . . . But I think we can do it, at least, I want to."

Adam squeezed his hand, lips twitching in a grin, "Hopefully you don't go into a panic like the first time I kissed you."

"Adam!" Shiro complained, glancing at Lance with a pleased glimmer in his eyes, "Not in front of the kid.")

Keith stifled a laugh beside Lance, eyebrows raised. The Red paladin only shot him a happily smug look before making a show of pulling his stupid siblings into the middle of the yard.

Lance offered out a hand to him a few feet away, disappointed but not surprised when Keith shook his head playfully and went to sit with his mom in one of the lawn chairs.

The Cuban boy wasn't hindered at all. In fact, he had planned on this. Keith being hesitant to enjoy himself was nothing new, but Lance had figured out a guaranteed way to get the boy to dance.

Step one was making it obvious that everyone else was having fun. Which wasn't really hard because the second the opening of September by Earth Wind & Fire was playing, Hunk was practically shouting, dragging a Pidge with him as she stuffed the last bit of grilled chicken into her mouth.

Romelle and Matt were close behind, then Coran and Allura, Lance's Mamá and all of his little cousins, and then the Holts and Garretts.

Oh yeah. Nothing like the greatest hits.

He sent Rachel by the stereo a thumbs up then beckoned her over too.

Thirty minutes later, Lance knew it was his moment. His family and the team were covered in a thin layer of sweat, laughter ringing through the music at Coran's dance moves or Matt's dramatically off pitch singing.

Keith was still in the chair next to his mom, finally get a hold of himself after laughing for the past few minutes of some elaborate story Krolia seemed to be telling him.

Lance heard the Rolling Stones record begin and his mind was suddenly one track, slipping over to the duo of Galra as Krolia continued.

"And I was trying to be subtle, and his vocabulary has worn off on me by this point, so of course I just blurt out, 'Hell yeah, that's the finest human anus I've ever seen'---" Keith burst out laughing again,"---and he looks at me for a second and goes 'Krolia, sweetheart, how many dicks have you seen since you got here?' So now I'm panicking and I go, 'Uh, does it matter? Yours is great, it looks like a large, flesh colored cheese puff'." Krolia glanced at Lance but kept talking with a smile, "And he says 'Babe, I love you, but what the _fuck_?'."

Keith was pressing his fist over his mouth to keep from laughing, the corners of his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He gave the other paladin a grin, "Hey Lance."

 _Cute cute cute cute,_ Lance thought before pulling himself together and smiling, "I'm just coming over here to ask why you two are being such buzz kills, come dance."

"The Galra do not make habit of looking like fools." Krolia said, eyebrows itching up, tone just teasing enough for Lance to know she meant it in good fun.

"Well great, cause you both look stupid just sitting here like statues." Before he could think better, he was grabbing both of their arms and pulling the duo to their feet and the grassy area.

They both could've yanked away easily, but they let themselves be brought to the edge of the makeshift dance floor, Keith a bit more nervously. Krolia, however, didn't need much more convincing, teetering on her feet and starting to smile as Romelle pulled her into the group.

Lance grinned, arms linked with the leader of Voltron, "See? Everyone loves to dance, even grumpy Galra."

Keith raised an eyebrow, "I'm not grumpy."

"Right. And I'm not the most beautiful creature you've ever laid eyes on." He replied, sarcastic but with a smirk.

Then the other boy looked away, hair falling down over pink cheeks, watching the ground.

Lance squeezed his shoulder, just enough to be reassuring, before letting him go completely, "I just didn't want to leave you out." He admitted. _Also I'm selfish and I want to spin you around and dip you until you can't stop laughing._

"Yeah. I mean, I know, I'm just . . . Um." Keith's gaze trained on the ground, holding his own arm awkwardly, then mumbling something.

"Huh?"

"I can't dance, okay?" Keith said with a small bite to his tone, finally turning his way.

"Mullet, samurai, cold hearted ninja assassin, buddy, no one cares." He looked surprised until Lance pointed at Coran in the center of the circle, doing the worm dance with shocking expertise after only being taught it five minutes ago, "You think we _can_ dance? This is a monstrosity, not gonna lie."

Keith's lips twitched, "Yeah, I've just . . . Never danced, like uh, ever."

"What happens on the dance floor, stays on the dance floor." Lance promised him, gingerly linking his arm through Keith's and guiding him to the group of crazy people as the next Rolling Stones track started.

Keith smiled nervously, arms falling to his sides, obviously not knowing quite how to insert himself.

The others were staring at each other, waiting for the lyrics to start before singing along with a two dozen grins.

_I'll never be your beast of burden, my back is broad but it's hurting_

_All I want is for you to make love to me_

Keith glanced over, obviously unsure, seeking something in Lance's face.

Lance just bumped him with his hip, grinning when Keith laughed, sad he couldn't hear the sound of it over the blasting stereo.

_Am I hard enough, am I rough enough, am I rich enough?_

_I'm not too blind to see_

_I'll never be your beast of burden, so let's go home and draw the curtains_

_Put some music on the radio, come on baby, make sweet love to me_

Then Keith's arm was around his waist, swaying experimentally, cheeks bright red in the warm dusk light. Lance smiled, tugging Keith just a little bit closer and moving with him.

_Oh sister, pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty---_

"Boy!" Shiro and Adam called over the words, sending everyone into laughter.

_You're a pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty---_

"Boy!" Lance joined them this time, waving a joking hand at himself.

_Pretty pretty, such a pretty pretty pretty---_

"Science!" Pidge shouted, the same time as, "Memes!" from Matt, making Hunk almost fall over from laughing so hard.

The world swayed, laughter bubbled like fire, the sky turned to purple, sparkling with the light of a billion galaxies. But Keith's hand stayed on his waist, gentle, tender, and sure.

  
***

  
Keith swayed in his arms to calm jazz, hands hesitant but soft, eyes bright and wide and fond.

He looked at Lance like he hung the stars in the sky, just for him, smiling in a way that carried no restrictions or insecurities.

Lance thought, smiling back, watching the stars sparkle around him, that if he had the chance to hang the sky for this boy,  _then he would._

***

The team watched movies until they all fell asleep in the living room at about three in the morning.

Lance woke at almost ten, with Hunk rubbing his eyes beside him and Keith on the other side, sleeping with his head on Lance's shoulder, hands still intertwined.

The house smelled like pancakes and Keith didn't let go of his hand all through breakfast, giving him a smile that made Lance's heart soar.

  
***

  
Lance's siblings were annoying. He loved them obviously but was it too much for them to let him talk to Keith for one goddamn second?

 _Apparently_ so.

Washing the dishes, "So, um, Keith---"

"Hey Keith!" Veronica shouted, poking her head into the kitchen, "Come play Mario Kart, we need one more person."

In the ice cream shop down the street, "I've been meaning to tell you---"

"Dude! I bet you won't stick your head under the frozen yogurt machine while I cut it on!" Lance's brother challenged, pulling the boy away as Mateo cheered in excitement.

Later that evening, all outside in the ocean, "Keith I really want to---"

"Keith, hey Keith! C'mere!"

Lance almost screamed.

But the Black paladin was calling back, pushing the dark wet hair from his face, "I'll catch up with you guys. I wanna talk to Lance for a second."

The others shrugged and headed to shore, only smirking or winking at Lance.

"The ocean isn't safe for sex!" Marco yelled loudly from the sandy beach.

The paladins choked on air and Rachel made a face, "Ew Marco."

"Microrganisms exist, idiot." The boy told her as the group headed inside.

Lance breathed out unevenly, suddenly aware of his entire body so close to the other's, scratching his own neck, "Sorry, they're kinda . . ."

Keith smiled at him, shoulders rising in a cutely nervous action, "They're awesome, just . . . A little overwhelming." His lashes fluttered at the swaying deep blue ocean water at their chests.

Lance's rib cage was suddenly extremely full of his pounding heart, coughing on a laugh, "Uh, yeah, that's putting it kindly . . . But I love them, just not while I'm trying to have a serious conversation."

"Oh." The boy said softly, eyes trained on the water around them.

"Lance I---"

"So I've---"

They both broke off, laughing when they made eye contact, violet on blue on the pale pink of dusk.

Keith was slightly tensed but smiled anyway, looking to the horizon, "Can I go first? This is um, kind of important."

"Sure." The Cuban boy felt adrenaline start to rush through him, in excitement and anticipation and fear.

"Well I . . . So I'm . . ." Keith raised his hand up to rub the back of his neck, before letting the hand drop back into the water, "What I mean is . . ." He growled at himself, "I'm just as bad at this as I figured I would be. Just, uh. I, um." Suddenly Keith gathered his courage and met Lance's gaze, not looking away, "I like you. A-As more than a friend."

It was like a thousand butterflies took flight in Lance's chest all at once.

"Because you're kind and selfless and smart and pretty--Wait, I meant--No, you know what? Fuck it. You're the _prettiest_ boy I've ever seen." The two boys both went furiously red, "A-And I really like teasing you and all of your dumb jokes and your smile when we danced last night and I feel like such a fucking sap but I can't help it because you're so cute and I'm rambling oh my _god_ \---"

Lance laughed, wet hands on the other's cheeks, joy flooding through him, "Keith, dude, my man, you're the cute one."

Keith sighed with relief, rolling his eyes, " _Shut up_."

"Make me." Lance replied smugly, chin jutting closer.

"Are we really going to kiss off the stupid 'shut up, make me' scenario?" Keith asked, leaning closer too but raising one eyebrow.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Lance replied, shrugging with a smile, tilting his head just a little. He almost shivered as Keith breathed out against his lips.

"I'm probably not gonna be good at this." Keith whispered, movement halting.

"You've never kissed anyone?" The other wondered dubiously.

"Well yes, but no. It's hard to explain."

"'S okay, golden boy, you can't be a master of everything." Lance promised, almost giggling as he held Keith's face in his hands.

Keith snorted, "They didn't call me golden boy."

"Did so."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Keith kissed him, bright, alive and sure, soft, delicate but loving in the best way.

The waves washed up into shore. The pink sun dipped below the sparkling ocean horizon. The world spun in a whole new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
